pages as needed to provide the required information Organization of Neurosurgery/Neuro-oncology of Pathology and Immunology 129 Page in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Co-Principal Investigator Continuation Format Project 1 DD DETAILED BUDGET DIRECT PERSONNEL (Applicant organization NAME Hideho Okada William F. Chambers Fumihiko Nishimura Junichi Eguchi Jill Dusak 1-Feb-04 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Lest, first, middle): Storkus, Walter, Ph.D. FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD COSTS ONLY FR1O2/M1/2004 I THRO1U1/G3H0/2005 only) % DOLLAR AMOUNT REQUESTED _mitcents) TYPE EFFORT INST. ROLE ON APPT. ON 6ASE SALARY FRINGE PROJECT (months) PROJ. SALARY REQUESTED BENEFITS* TOTALS Principal Investigator 12 25% 82,752 20,688 4,758 25,446 Co-PI 12 15% 100,468 15,070 3,466 18,536 Research Associate 12 50% 26,072 13,036 4,797 17,833 Research Associate 12 50% 14,600 7,300 2,686 9,986 Research Technician 12 100% 26,554 26,554 9,772 36,326 *Fringe Benefits are calculated at 23% for medical faculty, 24% for non-medical faculty, and 36. 8% for staff. SUBTOTALS 82,648 25,479 108,127 I CONSULTANT COSTS 0 EQUIPMENT (itemize) 0 SUPPLIES (Itemize by category) Computer and software 2,000 Pipette tips, Culture Flasks & Plates, Reagents, Media, Serum 13,000 Immunological Assay Reagents 7,000 Wild Type Mice ($15/animal x 40 animals/month x 12 months) 7,920 Gene Knockout Mice (appx $50/animal x90 animals/year) 5,220 35,140 TRAVEL One domestictripto scientific meetingforPI 1,500 1,500 0 PATIENT CARE COSTS INPATIENT 0 OUTPAT ENT ALTERATIONS AND RENOVATION5 (Itemize by category) OTHER EXPENSES (Itemize by category) Animal care ($1.50/day/cage x 200 cages x 60.5 [average] days) 15,750 Flow cytometry (3.5 hrs/week @ $50/hour x 50) 8,75O 24,500 SUBTOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD $ 169,267 I CONSORTIUM/CONTRACTUAL DIRECT COSTS COSTS FACILITLES AND ADMINISTRATION COSTS TOTAL DIRECT COSTS FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD (Item 7a. Face Page) $ 169,267 I I SBIR/STTR Only: FIXED FEE REQUESTED I PHS 398 (Rev. 5/01) (Form Page 4) Page 130 Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.